


Starlight

by The_RENAGADE



Series: AU stuff (AHiT) [7]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Neglect, Divorce, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Divorce, Princess Hat Kid AU, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RENAGADE/pseuds/The_RENAGADE
Summary: She could hear them fighting, and knew what the outcome would be. Her father would be drinking again, like he always does, and her mother would push her away. She can't stand it anymore. She's running away.She was surprised to see him here, trembling in fear and guilt. Before she could ask, he explained everything to her.His Starlight was gone.AU where HK is the daughter of Queen Vanessa and the Prince.





	Starlight

Andrew was never good at being patient. It was a problem he was determined to fix. Especially ever since the accident with his brothers (he had four) and his sisters (he had five) he wanted to fix it. Unfortunately it wasn't his greatest virtue, next to his timidity, but that wasn't the point. His leg bounced up and down in an anxious way, as he sat outside, waiting, after Vanessa kicked him out. The seconds seemed like hours, days, that dragged on, until it nearly drove him mad. One of his brothers, (the second youngest, born 3 years before Andrew), Harrow, was there too, trying to be emotional support, but failing, as he had left to go stretch his legs, and possibly grab some coffee or something.

A nurse stepped through the door, after what seemed like centuries, with a soft, "my lord?" Andrew jumped up immediately, his expression worried. "Great stars, is everything ok? Vanessa-"

Holding up her hands, the nurse smiles at him. "Everything is fine, she's just resting. The child is very healthy, and if you'd like to meet-"

The nurse didn't get to finish her sentence, as Prince Andrew burst out 'yes!', then remembered etiquette, as his mother constantly told him to never just burst out, and apologized. It was rather obvious that he was trembling with anxiety and anticipation and in all honesty, quite touching.

The nurse told him to wait, as she'll bring the child to her as to not disturb the Queen. He sits back down, fidgeting with his hair. 

When she returns, she's holding a small bundle and hands his daughter to him. She shows him how to hold the baby, and watches as he handles her with infinite gentleness.

"I'm kind of scared I'm going to break her," he says, tears of joy streaming down his face. "D-did Vanessa name her?" The nurse winced internally at the memory of the queen pushing away her daughter, without a word, much like her own mother, and shook her head. The Prince gave a thoughtful expression, then smiled softly at the baby in his arms, resting against his chest, rising and falling with his breaths.

"Harriet," he says, as the child nuzzles closer to him, and he begins to cry again. His brother returns, and Andrew looks up at him. "Hey, Harrow, meet my daughter, Harriet," he said, softly, and Harrow narrows his eyes at his niece, a sly grin breaking out on his face. "She looks like a gremlin. Like you did when you were born, Andy," he said, smiling wider when Andrew gave him a displeased look. "Thank you very much for that. I'll let mother know that you thought I looked like a gremlin," he said, before his expression softened, and he looked down at his daughter. "She looks like you, Andy. At least you don't make an ugly girl," Harrow said, and Andrew rolled his eyes. "Heh, I'm just messing with you. She's absolutely lovely," he said, placing his hand on Andrew's shoulder, and smiling.

Andrew leans forward slightly, and softly kisses his daughter's cheeks. "Harriet. My little Starlight." 

  


End file.
